


Blessings.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, post drama CD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Koujaku had a secret in his wardrobe.





	Blessings.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxyladycpz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyladycpz/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to one of my friend, Claire! One of the most supportive and strong lady I knew! Thank you for reading my old series (T/////T) I hope you'll like this short oneshot.

 

Koujaku couldn’t be happier in his life. After the fall of Oval Tower, he and Aoba had a long talk and their relationship grew from childhood friends to lovers. He was so glad he never gave up and that his feelings weren’t one sided.

 

After a month together, Aoba began to stay more frequently overnight at his apartment instead of meeting up at the Seragaki house. Mostly because to have some privacy from Tae. Exploring each other’s body with their sense of touch, smell and taste. Koujaku always made Aoba super embarrassed when he started to talk naughty in bed but secretly loved that side of Koujaku too. Of course Aoba will never admit it out loud.

 

When they’re in public, it was futile to keep their relationship a secret, the love between them was pretty obvious, especially to the Benishigure members. They’ve never seen their leader smiled in blissful happiness whenever he’s with Aoba. Gone were the days where Koujaku brought home women to spend the night. Because he had Aoba to have dinner with and spend the evening watching movies cuddling together.

 

Perhaps only Kou who has yet to discover the discovery because he was too distracted with Ren’s fluffiness.

 

Koujaku and Aoba went through so much together; from the time when Aoba trusted Koujaku to cut his sensitive hair to their visit to the Main Land. It was a very emotional moment for Koujaku to have Aoba visit his mother’s resting place together. He could finally speak aloud the words he kept locked in his chest before her tombstone as Aoba hugged him tight.

 

Now it has become their yearly ritual to come back to the Main Land and pay their respect to her. Koujaku looked forward to this visit as much as it dreaded him because he hadn’t reported to her about the status of their relationship, that he and Aoba are lovers now.

  
He felt slightly guilty because he already sat down with Tae if he could have a relationship with Aoba and live together. Growing up in a traditional family and being a leader to the Benishigure group, it was typical of Koujaku to be this formal even when it comes to dating. Aoba was so embarrassed that day for it felt as if Kouajku was asking her grandson’s hand in marriage.

 

For this year’s visit, he planned to announce their new relationship to his late mother.

 

But first he needed to inform Aoba first. After all Aoba disliked it whenever Koujaku put him on a pedestal. They promised to be equals With that determination, Koujaku sat up on bed and looked around.

 

“Aoba sure is taking long in the bathroom.”

 

Curious, the brunette climbed out of the bed, wore his kimono in search of his partner. He stopped short when he walked past one of the spare room to see Aoba in a bathrobe, rummaging through a laundry basket.

 

“Aoba?”

 

The shorter male jumped then looked as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

 

“Oh, Koujaku. I’m sorry I was searching for my spare clothes and I remember I had them here.”

 

Koujaku stepped in the room, enjoying the view of Aoba with slightly damp hair and moist skin. There were marks on his neck and shoulders from last night’s activity.

  
He lightly played with Aoba’s short hair, “Your clothes are in the dryer, it’s been raining all day so that’s why I haven’t air them out. You’ll catch a cold, come on, I’ll lend you one of my Yukata robes.”

 

“It’s fine.” Aoba blushed a bit, “I can just wear your extra pair while waiting for mine to dry.”

 

Aoba won’t admit it out loud that he liked to wear Koujaku’s robe. They’re frustratingly big for his slender figure but they smelled like him. As if embraced by his lover from behind.

 

“If you say so.” Koujaku chuckled as he went to his wardrobe and took out a robe.

 

Aoba was about to accept the offered clothes when he saw something beautifully white in a plastic cover hung among other clothes.

 

“Hey, what’s that?”

 

Koujaku looked back over his shoulder then lost his cool.

 

“O-oh. It’s something I bought impulsively when I was walking past a bridal shop few years ago.”

 

Aoba grew curious as he wore the robe and tie up his belt obi.

 

“Bridal shop?”

 

Koujaku knew he can’t brush off the topic now that he had Aoba’s full attention. Mentally sighing, he reached his hand in to grab the wrapped robe.

 

“This is… so beautiful.”

 

The brunette took off the plastic cover from dust and placed them on the table for Aoba to see.

 

It was a traditional wedding dress, pristine white with flying cranes designed at the bottom.

 

“Koujaku, why did you have this in your belongings?”

 

Koujaku saw Aoba didn’t look mad, he can’t tell him that he once dated a make-up artist for brides.

 

“Like I said, it was an impulse buy. And I couldn’t sell it off or give it away so I just store it in my wardrobe. I almost forgot I had this.”

 

He lied, of course this kimono had always been on his mind. After all he specifically chose the correct measurement and material just for her.

 

Aoba looked up at him with big, bright eyes. There was a question there but Aoba trusted him to tell him when he’s ready. Sighing, Koujaku knew there’s nothing he need to hide to his partner. So he began to speak.

 

“I bought this for her, my late mom.”

 

Aoba widened his eyes, if he remembered correctly, she was just the mistress.

 

“My mom was just like a little girl but with a strong heart. When I bought her the hair pin, she smiled and was so happy for days. She never complained when that woman and my bastard dad bullied her. My mom… was just his plaything. His mistress. She never… had the wedding she always dreamed of.”

 

At this Aoba walked towards Koujaku’s side and hugged him.

 

The taller man was grateful of Aoba’s silent presence, giving him the courage to continue.

 

“When she passed away, I remember when the artist gave her make-up and made her look all pretty as she wore this plain robe. I hated it then. She was beautiful in red, and if she has to wear white, it must be the prettiest white kimono that the land has to see.”

 

His voice began to crack as he remembered the last time he could view her from the coffin.

 

“Sometime after I moved here, I came across a bridal shop. I saw this wedding kimono and thought of her. It’s stupid right? She’s not here anymore yet I still tried to make her happy and bought her a dress she could never wear. A… wedding Kimono dress…”

 

Just like back at the grave, Aoba silently listened and let Koujaku speak out what he kept deep in his scarred heart.

 

“I was the worst son she could ever have, I failed to protect her. Instead she protected me… I bought the dress, in a pathetic attempt to make myself feel a little better. Thinking oh maybe she’ll like this Kimono… because cranes were her favourite animal.”

 

Finally, Aoba spoke up, “It’s not stupid, I really do think the Kimono is pretty… and that she’s happy you bought it for her.”

 

“How can you think that, Aoba? She wanted to be a happy bride, instead she’s made as a mistress. A dirty secret. Me buying this Kimono was like rubbing salt to her wound. I’m so pathetic.”

 

Frowning, Aoba tip toed and cupped Koujaku’s face in his palms.

 

“Stop that.”

 

It was quite an amusing sight to see Koujaku’s cheeks squished by Aoba’s hands. His lips puckered like a puffer fish.

 

“Aoboo?”

 

Restraining from laughing, Aoba maintained his stern look.

 

“Listen, you are not pathetic. You are her beloved son. You bought her this beautiful Kimono, I’m sure she’ll love it. Why not you show it to her on our next visit?”

 

He released his hold and Koujaku’s cheeks bounced back to normal, “Show her?”

 

“Yes, it’s your beautiful gift to her, right? Knowing you and how serious you can be about colours and design, I bet you spent hours in the shop, choosing the perfect one for her.”

 

Koujaku chuckled, his Aoba knew him so well.

 

“Won’t it be weird for me to carry a Kimono around the train station?”

 

Aoba tapped his own chin in thought, “Hmm… well, you could hire a model to show her but it’ll be weird to bring a stranger to her. She’ll be startled.”

 

And then Koujaku had a brilliant idea! He looked at the Kimono on the table then back at his partner.  Then he suddenly gripped Aoba’s hand in his!

 

“Aoba, there’s something I want to ask you when I was in bed just now.”

 

“W-what is it?”

 

Aoba blushed a bit as Koujaku neared close that their noses almost touch.

 

The older man smirked and Aoba wondered if he’s ready to hear it.

 

********

 

A few weeks later, a pair of lovers arrived at the peaceful and quiet cemetery.

 

Aoba was so red by the time they reached her resting place. He was red both from walking up those stairs as well as the attention he got from curious onlookers from the train!

 

“Aoba, are you okay? Are the Geta sandals too tight?”

 

Next to him panted Koujaku, compared to Aoba, his lover looked dashingly handsome in his new clothes. Today he wasn’t wearing his usual red Kimono and sword blade attached to his back.

 

“Yeah… I’m fine. And the clothes aren’t dirty, I held onto them so they don’t get dragged.”

 

Koujaku look apologetic. It was a wild idea and he half expected Aoba to disagree. But his love to him tripled when Aoba shyly nodded for their little project.

 

“I promise we can change once we’re done here.”

 

“I know, come on. We should start.”

 

Aoba blushed as he turned around to face the grave marking near the Sakura tree.

 

Koujaku became serious then he stood beside Aoba, he held out his elbow and the shorter man blushed before holding onto it.

 

They walked together as if towards the aisle. Koujaku in his black Kimono Monstuki Hakama, hair styled neatly like a model and tied with his precious hair pin that his mother used to wear. Next to him was Aoba, dressed in the white Shiromuku wedding Kimono with cranes flying to the sky at the hem. He mentally sighed a relief that thankfully the kimono fit his form.

 

From the train, Aoba wore a very large Haori to hide his Kimono, he didn’t want to be stopped by strangers and got asked if he’s going for a photoshoot. Or ditched by the groom.

 

Once they stepped infront of her tombstone, Koujaku was silent for several moments.

 

Aoba rolled his eyes at his lover’s nervousness and jabbed him on the side.

 

Koujaku faked a cough and began, “Mother, just like how both me and Aoba had a talk with Tae-san about us. There’s something important I want you to know as well…”

 

And thus he began to report about the two of them were no longer childhood friends but lovers. They promised to be together and the wedding attire was to symbolize their union.

 

“And… you know… here what Aoba is wearing… well…”

 

Aoba reached down to grasp Koujaku’s trembling hand. He gave him a supportive smile and the older man nodded in return.

 

“I bought it for you. I hope you don’t mind that Aoba wore it first. I’m sure you’ll look prettier than him---“

 

Aoba’s eyebrow twitched at the unnecessary comment and pinched Koujaku’s hand.

 

“O-ow, ow!”

 

Laughing, Koujaku wrapped an arm around Aoba’s shoulder.

 

“What I’m trying to say is that…. until we saved up enough to open my own shop, I plan to officially propose Aoba for marriage. I’d even kneel down before him and ask for his hand!”

 

Aoba was speechless then gave him a stern glare which Koujaku just winked back at him.

 

Then he turned back to the tomb, “So… what do you think, mom?”

 

He wasn’t sure why he asked that, it’s not as if he could hear her voice again.

 

But then, suddenly…

 

“Woah!”

 

Both of them braced themselves when a gust of wind blew past them!

 

When they opened their eyes, there was a rain of Sakura flower petals from the large tree beside the tomb!

 

Both Aoba and Koujaku stared at each other in awe. Aoba was the first to break the silence as he smiled lovingly.

 

“See? Told you that she’ll give you her blessings.”

 

He grinned as he picked up a petal from Koujaku’s hair.

 

The brunette laughed and tried to hold back his tears, his eyes moist as he pressed his lips together.

 

“Yeah, she’s the strongest and loving woman I’ve ever loved. I’m so lucky to have both of you in my life.”

 

Koujaku pulled Aoba into his arms and they hugged closed. The wind wasn’t cold but like a soft, warm breeze. They felt protected and watched over, like a mother’s love.

 

The two of them had went through so much trials and heartaches.

 

Finally, with the blessings of a mother’s love, may they be happy ‘til the end of time.

 

\-----

 

\------------------

 

\-------------------------------------

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> And this marked my 100th Dmmd fic! 
> 
> I'm happy I managed to write a happy ending like wedding oneshots for RenAo, MinAo and now KouAo's turn!
> 
> I know wearing a wedding kimono to a cemetary is odd but please don't mind the minor details like Aoba didn't wear the round cone shape head cover too ahaha... ^_^;;
> 
> Thank you for those who read this to the end!


End file.
